


天鹅绒物语

by cainroziel



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-13 01:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16007081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cainroziel/pseuds/cainroziel
Summary: 汉克还是那个警察汉克，康纳是16岁高中生。康纳从小家庭变故，被人收养，内心迷恋从小就一直帮助救助他的比他大20岁的警察汉克，总是想尽办法想把汉克拐上床，这令汉克很是头疼。





	1. Chapter 1

康纳从闹哄哄的聚会上走出来，傍晚的风拂过他的脸颊，刚刚灌下去的几罐蓝带啤酒突然全部冲上了头，让他的脑袋涨得嗡嗡作响。他摇摇头眯了眯眼，没有一点好转，头更晕了。这时那群闹哄哄的同学也勾肩搭背地出来了，嚷嚷着要去找新的乐子，还吵着要刺激的。  
诺丝的脸红彤彤的，一看就没少喝：“我刚刚来的时候看到那边有个房子前面聚集了很多警车，估计有案子，”她挤挤眼，“我们要不去偷警车吧！康纳敢不敢去！”  
“好好好！偷警车！”这群酒精上头穷极无聊的高中生们立刻哄笑起来。  
康纳眼珠子转了转：“有什么不敢的，走走走。”

“喂喂，怎么样了！”一群熊孩子躲在墙角，不时发出些压抑的嬉笑。  
“别急。”康纳握着一根铁丝在警车车门上撬来撬去。

“你们在干嘛？”一声爆喝犹如响雷在他耳边炸开，一个身形高大的中年警察突然出现在警车旁边，皱着眉头看着这群简直要上天的浑小子。  
“呜哇——”这群熊孩子立刻如鸟兽般四散，很快就都跑得不见人影了，只有康纳躲闪不及，被警察一把抓住了手腕，动弹不得。  
“胆子肥了？敢偷警车？”这名警察没有穿警服，一看应该有点官职，他略为粗暴地按着康纳的脖子将他推搡着背对自己压在了车门上。咯地一声轻响，一只手铐落在了康纳细细的手腕上，将他的双手拷在了一起。

“走吧，跟我去警局走一趟。”警察提着康纳的脖子，连推带搡地带着他走向另外一台车。康纳朝远处看了看，诺丝正在一个墙角处，幸灾乐祸地对他做鬼脸，其他同学在她身后争先恐后地探着脑袋，像一个个小狐獴。康纳也对着他们做了个鬼脸，不知道他们看不看得见，但很快他就被那个警察推着走了，差点摔个趔趄。

  
“康纳，你在搞什么。”警察把康纳推上了自己的车副驾驶的座位，然后自己坐进了驾驶室，发动了汽车，态度立即变了。  
“这好像不是囚犯该坐的座位吧，汉克。”康纳好整以暇地看着他。  
“你还说！”汉克气打不一处来，“今天还好我在，刚刚就是装个样子，你还真的想被我抓起来留个案底吗？你以后打算怎么申请大学？怎么找工作？嗯？先拷你一会儿反省反省。”  
康纳撇撇嘴：“才没有，我知道你在。我又不是真的想把警车偷走，我只是想被你压在警车上操。”

康纳看着汉克握在方向盘上粗壮的胳膊，回想起刚刚汉克掐着他的脖子把他按在车门上的触感。汉克的拇指捎带力道地按在他的颈动脉上，那种压迫感让他立即兴奋了起来。他幻想着汉克粗暴地扒掉了他的裤子，将他的一条腿高高抬起，让他的后穴暴露在空气中，解开皮带，拉开拉链，将滴着水的阴茎从警服的束缚里解放出来，掰开他的屁股，强硬地塞了进去。汉克没有穿警服，他已经是副队长了，基本上不穿警服，这有点遗憾。而他流着淫液的小穴欢快地容纳了那个炙热坚硬的大家伙。汉克的尺寸应该不小，他吃下它可能有点费劲，或许只是吃进一个头部都有点困难，不过没关系，有点痛更好，疼痛会让他更兴奋，他会扭动着屁股，向后迎合，让阴茎操得更深，用最骚浪贱的声音调动起汉克全部的兽性，更用力更粗暴地对待他。他的胸口大开，乳头在警车冰凉的金属门上蹭得生疼，阴茎可怜兮兮地竖在自己身体前面，硬得滴水，但是他的双手被汉克拷住了，按在头顶的车门上，完全无法抚慰自己，只能用甜腻的声音求汉克帮帮他，可是汉克充耳不闻，只是一味地继续干他屁股，操他，把他顶得悬了空，直到让他只用后面就哭着射了出来——

康纳大胆露骨的话语让汉克猛地踩下了刹车，后面的车差点撞上来，不满地按着喇叭。汉克看着康纳嘴角挂着的一抹似笑非笑，感到甚是头疼。他们认识十年了，不知道是哪里的教育出了问题，康纳自从进入青春期就有点变了，某个方面似乎失去了控制，虽然康纳这不是第一次对着他开黄腔了，但是刚刚还是吓了他一大跳。他拿不定主意康纳对他到底抱有什么样的情感，但他觉得，就算是真的有，大概也只是青春期一时的迷恋吧，作为一个阅历丰富的成年人，还是个警察，他应该见得多了。他不该对康纳抱有什么想法，也不该对他有什么回应，康纳还很年轻，不应该在自己身上浪费时间。或许过几年，他就能把这一段荒唐的时光忘了，寻找属于他的未来。

这时汉克突然发现康纳口中有酒气，皱着眉头说：“你喝酒了？天啊你才16岁！没嗑药吧？让你不要和那群家伙混在一起就是不听！你没发现他们在耍你吗！”  
“我知道。”康纳突然坐直了，面无表情地说，“没嗑药，我有分寸。总要合群一点，否则他们有的是更恶劣的玩法。”  
汉克突然明白了，康纳总是很聪明。他没有父母，毫无疑问会是学校里最容易被欺负的对象。他在老师面前是乖巧的好学生，与同学打成一片，偶尔一起做一些出格的事情，这都是他保护自己的方式。

汉克突然有些懊恼，自己一直想要保护好他，但却无法做到完美。他还记得第一次见到康纳的场景，那是十年前，康纳才六岁，而自己二十六岁，是一个刚工作没多久的菜鸟警察，出警去一家被投诉可能虐待儿童的家庭出任务。康纳有一个酒鬼父亲，母亲早就不知所踪，父亲成天醉醺醺的，根本顾不上照顾他。汉克到达的时候康纳在家饿得直哭，手里紧紧地揪着一个破旧的小熊玩偶，好看的小脸蛋皱成一团。说是六岁，可他胳膊腿都细瘦得可怜，看上去还没有人家五岁的小孩子高。汉克动了恻隐之心，抱着康纳带他去饱饱地吃了一顿，但是他知道这也不是长久之计，之后便总是会额外地关注着他们家，力所能及地帮助康纳。  
后来康纳的父亲喝醉了掉进河里淹死了，康纳被一个远房婶婶收养，生活才算是走上了正轨。但是他的婶婶阿曼达平时不苟言笑，对康纳也很严厉。康纳的学习很好，在人前都是一副乖巧好学生的样子，只有在自己面前才会变成另外一个模样。

总算到了警局，汉克停好车，转过身来打算给康纳解开手铐，康纳却躲闪着不让他解。  
“我不要，难得被你拷一次，刚刚没有在警车外面操我，在这个车里也行，来嘛来嘛。”  
汉克刚刚遭受过一次已经有心理准备了，白了他一眼，拉过他的手腕将手铐解开了，对他说：“你在这里坐一会儿，我上去交接一下马上就好，一会儿送你回家。”  
“哦——”康纳拖长了音回答，百无聊赖地转转手腕，刚刚被拷了半天，还有点痛，手腕上有一圈不太明显的红痕。

真可惜，他想，在警局楼下的停车场里被汉克拷住了操也挺刺激的，或者给他口也行，在逼仄的车厢里，他褪下汉克的裤子，把他半硬的阴茎纳入口中，像舔一根甜美的棒棒糖一样舔得啧啧有声，汉克的阴茎很快就在他嘴里全部硬了起来，硕大的尺寸让他的嘴巴合不拢，他无法全部含住，只能勉强吞下一部分，阴茎的腥气让他有点反胃，但是他会克服，努力把它往自己喉咙深处送，让汉克发出粗重的喘息，口水从合不拢的嘴角流了出来，滴在真皮座椅上——  
可惜汉克不会真的操他。唉，康纳烦躁地抓了抓自己的头发。

汉克果然没多久就回来了，带着他准备回家。但是康纳说：“我不回家，阿曼达出门了，这几天家里都没有人，你能收留我吗？我还挺想相扑的。”  
“什么？好吧。”  
阿曼达是个搞艺术的，经常动不动就不知道去了哪里，一走就是好多天。他们俩的家离得也不远，汉克作为一个警察也经常不归家，康纳去他家也去惯了，甚至汉克有时工作忙顾不上回家就让康纳去他家给相扑喂食顺带遛狗。

汉克刚一开门相扑就欢快地迎了上来，扑向康纳。  
“嗨，我才是你老爹。”汉克不满地嘟囔了一句。  
“那我是老妈。”康纳顺口就接了一句。  
汉克看了他一眼，康纳这样口头暧昧了不知道多少次了。他们就像一对生活在一起的夫妻一样很自然地进门，放下手中的东西。汉克去餐厅收拾掉自己遗留的餐桌垃圾，康纳则给他捡起沙发周围散落的杂志与唱片，在柜子上放好，然后去收拾他乱扔的衣服，就像一个合格的妻子。

随后汉克开始做饭，康纳就在客厅里看书。吃完晚饭后他们一块儿看了会儿球赛，一起在沙发上大呼小叫。最后康纳先洗了澡，然后换了汉克进去。康纳这才站起身，四处走动。

他去揉了揉相扑，突然眼尖在一边的橱柜底下看见一个酒瓶。他眨眨眼，伸手把酒瓶勾了出来，瓶子已经空了，还残留了一点点酒液。康纳用手指沾了一点凑到舌尖上尝了尝，辣得他一顿呸。

是汉克经常喝的酒，汉克又在家喝酒了。他刚刚进门就直奔餐厅收拾是不想让自己看见，结果却在橱柜底下还遗留了一个空瓶。  
康纳把空瓶丢进垃圾桶，又看见餐桌上扣着一个小相框。他拿起来，发现是一个婴儿的照片，婴儿有着肥嘟嘟的小脸，咧着嘴，笑得很可爱。那是汉克的儿子，他知道，两岁就死了。康纳不太了解个中详情，小孩夭折并不是一件很罕见的事情，据说是生下来身体就不好，汉克太忙也顾不上照顾，后来病死了，汉克的妻子也因此离开了他，后来汉克没有再结婚，连女朋友也没有再交过。

康纳将相框又轻手轻脚地扣了回去，保持原样。然后坐回沙发，拿起书却怎么也看不下去。他想起汉克裸着上身时露出的健壮肌肉，胸肌、腹肌、背肌、胳膊，汉克才三十六岁，没有女朋友，他还有机会。他绞尽脑汁想着怎么才能让汉克操自己，给他下迷药呢，还是下春药呢。或者拿住他的什么把柄，不狠狠地干自己一炮就去告发他。可是汉克遵纪守法，是个敬业的好警察，除了偶尔酗酒外什么把柄也没有。酗酒也不是什么好把柄，康纳窝在沙发上抱着抱枕叹了一口气。

当汉克洗完澡出来的时候康纳已经在沙发上睡着了，书掉在一旁。汉克抱起他，康纳眼看不矮可还是不重，抱在手里就像个小鸡仔。汉克抱着他走向客房，康纳似乎感觉到了什么，脑袋往他怀里钻了钻，蹭了两下，但没醒。康纳口中有模糊不清的呓语，好像是在叫着汉克又好像不是。汉克把他放在客房的床上，给他掖好被子。  
“晚安，康纳。”


	2. Chapter 2

隔天康纳去学校时，却迎来了一位不速之客。马库斯来对他说，知道了昨天发生的事情，让诺丝以后不要再做类似的事情。  
马库斯，学校中的明星，有钱，极品富二代，又有一张完美的脸与堪比模特的身材。学校中有大把他的粉丝，无论男女。太妹头头诺丝向来都很喜欢他，但是他似乎从未对任何人表示过额外的兴趣。他的存在，就像俗世中的一个神祇。  
“康纳，你为什么要听他们的，你明明知道这不太好……”  
康纳笑笑回答道：“没什么，我有分寸。不这么做，他们会放过我吗？”  
马库斯哑口无言，康纳平时的处境确实不是他这样的人会想象得到的。他只好说：“以后如果有麻烦可以找我，我会尽量帮你的。”  
康纳摆摆手：“谢谢了，我问一句，为什么要帮我？”  
“大家都是同学，我们应该和睦相处。我不想看到学校中有霸凌事件。还有，我觉得你和他们不同，或许和我是一类人。”  
一个理想主义者，康纳想，一类人吗？他或许会想要改变世界，让它变得更好，但自己现在的梦想只是希望汉克能够爱上他。  
  
  
接下来的几天，康纳一直住在汉克家。阿曼达似乎没有回来，汉克也没有过问。康纳平时乖巧的样子十分具有迷惑性，他快成年了，加上知道汉克的存在，所以阿曼达对他大概也比较放心。所幸康纳在那天以后并没有再说一些出格的话，乖得仿佛回到小时候。也许是那天他喝了酒所以才会那样，汉克暗暗松了一口气。  
  
时至周末，最近警局没有什么案子，汉克便乐得清闲，不用加班，早早地回了家。康纳正伏在茶几上写作业，康纳的成绩一直很好，申请大学应该是不在话下。汉克懊恼康纳经常会来自己家住却总是让他只能趴在客厅的茶几上看书，所以前几天刚从宜家给他买了个书桌回来，却一直没来得及拆包装。晚饭后他便把还是木板的书桌拖了出来打算安装。  
  
可惜汉克追犯人在行，组装家具似乎不太在行，他忙活了半天，康纳也在旁边好奇地钻来钻去，他似乎总算成功了——可是却发现一块主要的木板装反了。当他再把那块板拆下来打算重新装一遍时，却发现宜家脆弱的质量经不起这样的折腾，木板裂了。汉克泄气地把扳手一扔，这下看来只能明天去预约换货服务了。  
他忿忿地去冰箱里掏出一瓶威士忌，想了想又拿了一罐果汁丢给康纳，大咧咧地往沙发上一坐，打开电视机，一口一口地喝了起来，又有一搭没一搭地和康纳聊天。不知不觉中，他的说话声音越来越大。  
  
“你那时候，就那么点高。”汉克挥舞着手比划着，他浑然不觉自己喝得有点多了，脸颊有点隐隐发热，“唔，可爱得很，像个糯米团子。”  
他有些醉眼朦胧地看着面前的康纳，在他不经意的时间里，康纳已经长这么大了。  
“认识你的那会儿，你才六岁，没过多久，带着你吃了顿饭，之后就一直在我脚边转来转去，扯着我的裤子，仰着头，就那么看着我。”他又灌了一口，眯起眼似乎在回忆什么，“对我说，汉克，我们以后结婚好不好。哈哈哈哈……”  
“哈哈哈哈我真的这么说吗？”  
“真的，一脸严肃，像个大人一样。你知道我内心有多震惊吗……第一次被求婚，是一个六岁的小男孩。哈哈哈哈……”  
康纳略带笑意，咬着嘴唇。他不记得自己六岁的时候是怎样的心理说出了这句话，也不知道自己是从什么时候起悄悄爱上了这个救他出泥沼，比他大二十岁的警察。汉克从天而降拯救他的形象在他的世界里留下了无法磨灭的印记。而他小的时候明显比现在更大胆，现在的他只敢用出格夸张的话语来表示对汉克的依恋。他希冀汉克爱他，却不敢真正宣之于口，或许因为这样在最坏的情况下他可以不用直面汉克的拒绝，也就不会失去他。  
  
康纳没有说话，一时间短暂的沉默便弥漫在他们之间，气氛忽地变得有些尴尬。康纳将他的嘴唇咬得略微发红而显得水汪汪，落在汉克的眼中。汉克的脑子被酒精侵蚀得起了雾，他透过那一层雾气愣愣地看着康纳，突然鬼差神使般地，他的手落在了少年的脑侧，然后脑袋凑了过去，嘴唇轻轻地攫住了那片红唇。  
  
只看到汉克的脸迅速在眼前放大，犹如阴影般将他笼罩，柔软的触感覆上来时康纳愣住了，他从未想过汉克会亲吻他，他紧张得忘记了呼吸，心脏却狂跳起来。几秒后，他才迟疑地回应了这个吻，将嘴微启，在汉克覆上来的唇上摩擦。  
汉克并没有将舌头伸进去，只是依旧在康纳的唇上轻吻，似乎贪恋少年的温度。康纳尝到了他口中威士忌的味道，他觉得酒气似乎也要将他迷醉了，脑中一团乱麻，被吻得发昏，耳中只剩下自己心跳的节奏。  
怦。  
怦。  
怦。  
他下意识地抱住了汉克，于是汉克也回抱住了他，在他的后背上抚摸，进而吻得更加难舍难分，将他压在了沙发上。汉克的呼吸变得粗重，双手从康纳T恤的下方探了进去，在少年细瘦的腰间与背脊抚摸。康纳从未想过与汉克能有这样亲密的接触，别看他嘴上总跑火车却是一点体验都没有过，猝不及防，唇边漏出了一丝呻吟。  
  
汉克猛然就醒了，他立即意识到了他在做什么，倏地放开康纳站了起来，大口呼吸着，想要平复自己可怕的心悸。  
康纳的心情犹如在坐过山车，突然从顶点被抛掷到谷底。他难以想象汉克这个时候会突然放开自己，爬了起来想去牵汉克的手，汉克却后退了一步。  
  
“对不起。”汉克这么说了一句，康纳的心却瞬间沉到了谷底。  
汉克对他有感觉，这是他刚刚确认了的，但是他却退缩了。  
对不起。  
对不起。  
他越这样说着，康纳的心越觉得冷。  
  
“汉克，我喜欢你，你也喜欢我的话，为什么你要退缩？”他期盼地看着汉克，而汉克躲闪着他的眼神不住地后退，他在向后退的过程中撞到了茶几，两个人的杯子掉在了地上摔得粉碎，康纳觉得那破碎声就像砸在他的心里。他看到汉克的眼中有一丝懊恼，以及更加复杂的东西。康纳此刻不能明白，那是仿佛看到最珍爱的宝物被自己不小心糊上了一个脏脏的爪印般的眼神。  
  
“康纳……我……我刚刚喝多了。”汉克终于嗫嚅着开口，斟酌着要怎么和康纳说明。  
“我并不是……康纳，我一直把你当儿子看待。”  
“不！我不信！你骗我！”康纳尖厉地叫了起来。  
“我工作忙一直没有时间照顾科尔，他夭折后我追悔不及，所以才会格外对你好。”他必须要狠下心来，不能让事情走向自己最不愿意看到的发展，他不能给康纳以希望，而让他陷得更深。  
“可那不是你的错……”  
“不，是我的错。”汉克闭了闭眼，想起科尔死后前妻歇斯底里地对着他大声指责，内心刺痛了一下。她指责自己不会爱人，就该孤独一生。所以，他更加不可以祸害康纳。  
“我不是你的儿子……”康纳的声音中带上了哭腔，止不住地颤抖。  
“可是我喜欢你……汉克……”康纳猛然抬起头来看着他，泪水在眼眶里打转。  
“对不起。”这是沉默了几秒后，汉克给出的回答。  
康纳绝望地看了他一眼，拿起自己的东西，一声巨响甩上门，走了。  
  
汉克在原地站了很久，他的灵魂似乎被抽离了，很久才渐渐又回到自己的躯壳。他的脑海中一团乱麻，平时有关康纳的碎片纷纷乱七八糟地涌上心头，但他也无法做出任何有效的思考。  
许久后，他才意识到，或许他要失去康纳了。  
  
与康纳相识十年，其中自己与康纳都经历过人生的重大事件与变故，他们的关系有时亲有时疏，但终究未曾断过，今天却被他亲手毁了。  
他无法思考自己当时为什么会突然亲上了康纳。他未曾正视过自己对康纳的感情，但他知道这不是类似父子的情感。康纳说得对，他在骗他，他在自欺欺人。认识康纳的时候康纳已经六岁了，而自己还是单身，科尔两岁即夭折，那段时间他或许将对科尔的愧疚投射在了康纳身上，更加地对他好，但没有多久这种心态就消散了。  
康纳就是康纳，是对他来说独一无二的康纳。  
  
他五味杂陈地看着那个未完成的书桌，然后蹲下身开始收拾起地上的碎片，突然发现有一小片玻璃上有血迹。  
自己并没有受伤。康纳刚刚踩到受伤了？  
他捏着那块碎片愣了一会儿，突然跌跌撞撞地拿起急救包出了门。  
  
当汉克走到阿曼达家门外的时候，他意外地发现阿曼达的车停在门外，她回来了。这令他突然踌躇了。当时平时汉克并不会在意阿曼达，可是今天的他做贼心虚，突然不敢上去敲门。  
  
汉克在门外徘徊了一会儿，来到康纳的房间外面，看到他的房间亮着灯，一个小小的人影投射在窗帘上。他松了一口气，掏出手机给康纳发了一条信息，问他脚上的伤严不严重，需不需要去医院。过了好一会儿，康纳的信息才回了过来，告诉他不要紧。  
汉克看着信息中毫无温度的文字，突然没由来地很是失落。  
  
阿曼达家离汉克家不远，康纳步行没多久就到家了。到家后康纳发现阿曼达已经回来了，但她并没有过问他这几天的生活，于是简单的打过招呼后康纳便回了自己房间。  
  
康纳泄气地斜躺在床上，刚刚差一点就能和汉克做了，他肖想了很久，却被自己毁了，可恶。他有点恨自己当时为什么要发出声音，又恨汉克为什么要推开他。可是做爱的时候要一点声音也不发出也是不太可能的吧？他愤愤不平地这样胡思乱想，又想到刚刚汉克搂在自己身上的温度与柔软的嘴唇触感。汉克的胡茬稍微有点扎人，他还记得汉克口中威士忌的味道……想到这里，他的脸颊有点发热，感觉到自己起了反应。这个认知让他有点羞赧，他倒在了床上蜷成一团，手伸进了自己的裤子里握住了那个兴致昂扬的小家伙，卡住上半部分急促而小幅度地撸动起来。他刚刚在汉克家生活了好几天，身上或许还沾染了汉克的味道，这让他听起来似乎是汉克的所有物。这样的想法让他更加兴奋，他把脸埋在了被子里，额头渗出了细密密的汗珠，咬住自己的嘴唇抑制住自己细碎的呻吟。过了一会儿，他才喘着粗气射了出来。  
他平复了一下自己的呼吸，手机突然毫无征兆地亮了起来。他拿过来看见是汉克给他发了条信息，问他割伤严不严重，需不需要去医院。脚上确实伤了一块，不是很严重，血已经止住了。他拿了创口贴给自己贴上，才回复汉克了一句“不要紧”，然后重重地倒在了床上。


End file.
